Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an automatic channel changing auxiliary device and an automatic channel changing method, and more particularly to an automatic channel changing auxiliary device and an automatic channel changing method that generate channel changing data according to recommended program data.
Description of the Related Art
For a user who loves watching audiovisual (AV) programs, watching AV programs is an immense source of lifestyle entertainment and information. However, the fun of watching AV contents alone may no longer satisfy user needs. With the rising of social cultures, more and more users wish to share AV contents worth recommendation to friends and relatives. When a user wishes to recommend AV contents (e.g., a channel or program) to friends and relatives, according to prior art, by making a phone call or sending a message, the receiving party may be informed of the broadcasting information of the channel or program to be recommended through oral or text means. The receiving party then manually adjusts an AV hardware device to watch the AV contents recommended. Such unintuitive, time-consuming and tedious process significantly derogates the convenience and fun for users in recommending AV contents to one another.